Missing
by Emily Carol
Summary: -COMPLETED 2.28- A teenager alone in the world searching for the mother she never met, after escaping a CIA raid on the Covenant who brought her up, not knowing she narrowly missed her.
1. Takedown

Missing  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: A teenager alone in the world searching for the mother she never met. She narrowly escaped a CIA raid on the Covenant where the people who brought her up were taken into custody. The last thing anyone told her was that her mother wasn't in the Covenant. So at age 15 Anya is out in the world trying to find the mother she never knew, not knowing she had only narrowly missed her.  
  
Rating: PG-13, just for violence because, hey, it's Alias and there's violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I'm on a kick of Syd and Vaughn's kids/one of their kids, if you want to know what I'm talking about check out my other story When I Met My Father.  
  
Anyways, BIG thanks to Allie! She gave me this great idea but didn't want to write it herself, so I'm writing it for her.  
  
Oh, and Simon was killed by Jack in Repercussions but the Covenant has control of the medicine that cured Alison/Francie twice so for the purpose of this fic, Simon was also saved by it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Take Down  
  
"Hello Anya," Simon said as she slipped into his office.  
  
"Hello Simon," Anya said. She placed her gun on the table by the door and slouched into the chair across from Simon's desk. "So what did you want?" She fingered her dark brown curls as she stared at him with her bright green eyes.  
  
"Well, you're fifteen today, or am I mistaken?"  
  
"Yep, the nice fifteen yet I carry a gun with me and don't attend a proper school."  
  
"Well I thought you might want to learn a few things now that you're closer to becoming an important part of the Covenant."  
  
"Well what is it? I don't have all day you know."  
  
"Your mother was never in the Covenant under choice. She was pregnant when we took her hostage. She left again when you weren't even two."  
  
Simon looked as if he was going to continue but gun shots arouse from outside his office and through the frosted windows Anya saw intruders running into the Covenant headquarters.  
  
"CIA!" she heard someone yell from the cubicles.  
  
A shot went through the window of Simon's office and hit him square in the chest.  
  
"SIMON!" Anya screamed running towards him.  
  
"Anya," he choaked out. "Go. Leave."  
  
"No," Anya said stubbornly.  
  
"Save yourself. That's an order."  
  
Anya hugged him. He had been a father to her, her father was never known in the first place and Simon had gladly filled the gap.  
  
She ran towards the door and picked up her gun on the table.  
  
She sprinted through the back area but just a moment too late. A shot rang out and she felt a bullet shoot though her shoulder.  
  
She stumbled but kept going, she was used to the pain. It was nothing new to her. She just had to get to the special Covenant medical facility, if the CIA hadn't gotten there yet.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and she turned her head as she saw a woman from the CIA chasing her. The woman shot again and the bullet hit Anya's other shoulder.  
  
Anya started up an escape ladder and the woman wasn't far behind her. Anya stopped quickly on the ladder and turned around so her back was against the ladder and she faced straight down.  
  
She had done this on many a mission, shoot someone as they were just below her on a ladder.  
  
The woman shot her again, hitting her in the stomach. Anya felt queasy from the blood loss and her aim was off. She shot the woman in the shoulder and again in the hand forcing her to let go of the ladder.  
  
Anya slowly continued up the ladder loosing more and more blood every minute.  
  
She emerged onto the alley at street level and hopped into one of the Covenant vans and quickly pulled out of the alley.  
  
She was becoming disoriented but she knew she had to make it just the few blocks to the secret medical facility.  
  
The sprinted out of the van without even turning it off and knocked on the door three times.  
  
Dr. Reed opened the door. "Anya," he said.  
  
She fainted onto his floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I hope you liked this. I'm just getting started and I hope you like it somewhat. If you don't, please feel free to tell me, but insult my writing, not me (e.g. You're gay, insult the writing).  
  
~Emily Carol 


	2. Jade Eyes

Missing  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: A teenager alone in the world searching for the mother she never met. She narrowly escaped a CIA raid on the Covenant where the people who brought her up were taken into custody. The last thing anyone told her was that her mother wasn't in the Covenant. So at age 15 Anya is out in the world trying to find the mother she never knew, not knowing she had only narrowly missed her.  
  
Rating: PG-13, just for violence because, hey, it's Alias and there's violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I'm on a kick of Syd and Vaughn's kids/one of their kids, if you want to know what I'm talking about check out my other story When I Met My Father.  
  
YoungStarsOwner - Okay, I completely love you! (not like that). YOU ARE THE GREATEST FOR BEING MY ONLY REVIEWER SO FAR! (that has showed up on ff.net, the thing says I have two reviews, but only yours shows up)  
  
Maxwell and Kristi-730 - You guys are loved too! Because, now your reviews show up!  
  
Everyone who's silently reading this: Please review!!!!! I would love to know what you think, if you just don't like it, TELL ME PLEASE! NEGATIVE RESPONSES ARE AS GOOD AS POSITIVE!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Jade Eyes  
  
Anya blinked slowly, taking in the scenery slowly.  
  
"Ah, Anya," Dr. Reed said softly from somewhere else within the room, "You're up."  
  
"I'm alive?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Reed said. "Last person known to be remaining in the Covenant, that's not in CIA custody."  
  
"Everyone's dead?" she asked slowly sitting up on the gurney. "Even Simon?"  
  
"Simon's under custody of the CIA with a few other members," he explained.  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
"How did you manage to escape?" Dr. Reed asked her.  
  
"Simon told me to leave," Anya said. She wouldn't allow her emotions to show, at least Simon was alive, it was better than him being buried somewhere unknown to him.  
  
"Well it seems you were shot a few times, you're lucky you got here soon enough."  
  
Anya nodded. She pulled herself off the gurney and grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room to change. Slipping her gun into her coat she heard a huge bang.  
  
"CIA!" she heard an unfamilair voice yell. "Come out of there now!"  
  
Anya looked around the room for an escape.  
  
She climbed a stack of boxes and slipped out a window. A black van was parked outside the building, not 10 feet away from her.  
  
She heard someone yell something and heard feet running after her.  
  
Anya kept running, she'd always been a good runner, she had the endurance to run large distances in a short amount of time.  
  
She didn't look back to see if anyone was chasing her, she knew better, you hear footsteps, don't look back, it slows you down.  
  
She hadn't heard any shots, that was unusual.  
  
All of a sudden she felt something hit her and take her to the ground.  
  
But it wasn't a bullet.  
  
It was a person, a man.  
  
He pulled her off the pavement and spun her around to face him.  
  
She stared coldly into his jade eyes, much like her own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like and and even if you didn't REVIEW! But please, insult my writing, not me (e.g. You're gay, insult the writing).  
  
~Emily Carol 


	3. Gio

Missing  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: A teenager alone in the world searching for the mother she never met. She narrowly escaped a CIA raid on the Covenant where the people who brought her up were taken into custody. The last thing anyone told her was that her mother wasn't in the Covenant. So at age 15 Anya is out in the world trying to find the mother she never knew, not knowing she had only narrowly missed her.  
  
Rating: PG-13, just for violence because, hey, it's Alias and there's violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I'm on a kick of Syd and Vaughn's kids/one of their kids, if you want to know what I'm talking about check out my other story When I Met My Father.  
  
SarkLover - Hey! I'm glad you're reading this even if you're a Sarkney fan and I hope you keep on reading. Just to let you know, most of this story will probably revolve around Anya, not as much as Syd and Vaughn's relationship (I'm still not sure if they have much of one...).  
  
Kate Finn-BH - You know, your review is so true! I showed it to my friend and she laughed, because it is so much like Alias, the coincidences at least (my writing... well that's another story). Glad you like it!  
  
anyaherrera - Hey! I'm glad you like more story. I found the name Anya at a website for babynames (quite useful for stories) and I liked it so I used it. It's cool that's your name too! And I'm glad that other nationalities are reading this, I've actually got French people (like three of them) reading my other story and it's cool to see how many different nationalities are at ff.net.  
  
Everyone who's silently reading this: Please review!!!!! I would love to know what you think, if you just don't like it, TELL ME PLEASE! NEGATIVE RESPONSES ARE AS GOOD AS POSITIVE!  
  
Just so you know, I'm not going to be adding anymore new stories to ff.net, they'll be at my homepage (URL in my bio, the site isn't up YET, but hopefully will be soon...if John has time to do my layout...) so check it out for my new fanfics that will be posted there! I've already got two written that will be there...  
  
There is Italian in this chapter and I'll put the translations at the end. Please note they might not be so accurate, I don't speak Italian. And Giovanni has very broken English, well kinda, they're not mistakes, I have family who's first language is Italian so I get the broken language thing from them (like how it sounds).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Gio  
  
Anya walked down the middle of the deserted street. Nobody was in sight as she quickly made her way up the path to the white house on the corner.  
  
Opening the door she heard a brisk voice asking who it was. "Chi lo è?"  
  
Italian hadn't been Anya's first language, even though it was what Giovanni spoke, and it took her a second to translate it in her mind.  
  
"Anya!" She yelled into the dark house.  
  
"Anya!" She heard a man's voice filled with joy as she heard footsteps coming down the steps in front of her.  
  
"Giovanni!" Anya embraced the young man in front of her. "Ho non lo vede in un momento," Anya exclaimed at her not seeing Giovanni in awhile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Giovanni asked breaking their embrace.  
  
"Is that the way you should greet the girl who's been like your sister for their whole life? Disonorare su lei!"  
  
"You are right!" Giovanni said picking Anya up and swirling her around before setting her back on the ground. "How have you been?"  
  
"The CIA took down the Covenant," Anya said. "I've only just escaped a CIA agent for the second time."  
  
"Non può essere! Not the CIA!" Giovanni exclaimed in his boisterous Italian accent.  
  
"Sì," Anya said sadly. "Potremmo parlare possibilmente meno italiano?" She requested so that she didn't have to keep translating Giovanni's Italian in her head.  
  
"Sì," Giovanni said with a smile.  
  
"They'll be coming here next," Anya said. "Your house is a Covenant safe-house, your address is among the records now in CIA hands."  
  
"They not come for one more day, you stay the night before you flee again. But as for me, I stay here, guard my house with my life." Giovanni said bravely. "How did you manage to escape CIA agents?"  
  
Anya smiled as Giovanni lead her to the sitting room and she sat down in one of the huge green armchairs.  
  
"Well the first time was easy," Anya said. "I wasn't caught, I was just running, shot her a few times, got shot a few times myself,"  
  
Giovanni cut her off. "You too modest Anya. You were shot! And you sitting here talking like it's no big deal."  
  
"It's really not Gio," Anya used her childhood name for him.  
  
"But it is," Giovanni said. "Being shot is a horrible thing. Just horrible."  
  
Anya smiled. "Well the second agent didn't shoot me."  
  
"That good to hear," Giovanni said giving Anya a brotherly smile.  
  
"He chased me down and knocked me to the ground," Anya continued as Giovanni inturrupted her again.  
  
"He knocked you down?" Giovanni asked. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," Anya said. "Just a few bruises. Anyways, he knocked me down and pulled me back up. He spun me around to look at him he lost grip of one of my wrists. I managed to grab my gun and at the sight of my gun he didn't do anything."  
  
"Why you carry a gun?" Giovanni inturrupted, as usual. "You only fourteen, you should not have a gun."  
  
"Giovanni," Anya said patiently. "I'm fifteen now."  
  
"Still," Giovanni said in his high-and-mighty voice. "You should not be carrying a gun, you so young."  
  
Anya smiled. Gio had always been like an older brother watching out for her, despite the forty year age gap, Giovanni was 55 years old, and still an active member of the Covenant, being one of the first ever in it, even before they'd become known.  
  
"So what happen next?" Giovanni asked. Anya smiled, he was like a little five-year-old when it came to her telling him stories about what it was like doing field work at the Covenant, he missed when he had done it many years ago and wanted to hear all he could about how she did so many things.  
  
"Well I figured he must think he's fearless if he can just stand in the face of Anya Bristow's gun without reacting. So I shot him."  
  
"You shot him?" Giovanni asked in wide wonder.  
  
"Just in the arm, a warning shot you could say. His hand that was holding my other wrist loosened and I ran off, he couldn't follow me with blood streaming out of his arm."  
  
"Well at least he not dead, not yet atleast," Gio said. He looked over at the clock. "It late, we sleep."  
  
Anya could tell he was tired, his English became even more broken when he needed to sleep.  
  
Anya followed Gio up the stairs to the bedroom she always stayed in.  
  
"Good-bye Gio," Anya said at the doorway of her room.  
  
"Good-bye? Why good-bye? I see you in morning," Gio said confused.  
  
"I will probably leave before you get up," Anya said. "I need to find my mother."  
  
"I thought your mother died?" Gio said. "Simon always told me she had."  
  
"She was just never in the Covenant," Anya said softly. "All I know is her last name, Bristow, and I've known that for a long time."  
  
"Sleep well," Giovanni told Anya embracing her and giving her the customary kiss on each cheek, European style.  
  
"You too," Anya said. "Good-bye Gio."  
  
And Anya entered the room she knew that one day their paths would cross again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Translations:  
  
Chi lo è? = Who are you?  
  
Ho non lo vede in un momento = I have not seen you in awhile  
  
Disonorare su lei = Shame on you  
  
Non può essere = It cannot be  
  
Sì = Yes  
  
Potremmo parlare possibilmente meno italiano? = Could we possibly speak less Italian?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like and and even if you didn't REVIEW! But please, insult my writing, not me (e.g. You're gay, insult the writing).  
  
~Emily Carol 


	4. Family Reunion

Missing  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: A teenager alone in the world searching for the mother she never met. She narrowly escaped a CIA raid on the Covenant where the people who brought her up were taken into custody. The last thing anyone told her was that her mother wasn't in the Covenant. So at age 15 Anya is out in the world trying to find the mother she never knew, not knowing she had only narrowly missed her.  
  
Rating: PG-13, just for violence because, hey, it's Alias and there's violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I'm on a kick of Syd and Vaughn's kids/one of their kids, if you want to know what I'm talking about check out my other story When I Met My Father.  
  
Allie - ALLIE! HI! Yeah... just saw you yesterday but, I'm stuck in my house again...sadness. Yeah, her mom shot her, she shot her dad, but she also shot her mom in chapter 1  
  
anyaherrera - Yes, she did shoot Vaughn last chapter  
  
glass-of-water - Hey! I'm glad you've been reading and you like this! I hope you continue reading and revieing  
  
EVERYONE - I am SO sorry about my lack of updates. I was planning to update and then school started again and then I decided I would update this weekend, and, of course, I get the flu. I'm better now, and today I don't have school (Thank you Martin Luther King Jr.!) So I figured I'd attempt to get an update up! (and if it's after Martin Luther King Day that this gets put up...sorry)  
  
Everyone who's silently reading this: Please review!!!!! I would love to know what you think, if you just don't like it, TELL ME PLEASE! NEGATIVE RESPONSES ARE AS GOOD AS POSITIVE! (They tell me what I'm doing wrong)  
  
Just so you know, I'm not going to be adding anymore new stories to ff.net, they'll be at my homepage (URL in my bio, the site isn't up YET, but hopefully will be soon...if John has time to do my layout...) so check it out for my new fanfics that will be posted there! I've already got two written that will be there...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Family Reunion  
  
Anya tossed and turned in her bed. She knew the CIA would be here soon. She knew they wanted to takedown the whole Covenant and everyone having to do with it.  
  
Including her.  
  
Including Gio.  
  
Including Simon, whom they already had in custody. They'd kill him, they had the death sentence, they had the control to put it on Simon.  
  
And possibly including her mother. She had heard about her mother, she'd worked for them. Just for a few years. When she was around people always said she'd then died on the job after that.  
  
But apparently she didn't.  
  
She was out there somewhere.  
  
Was she looking for Anya like she was going to start looking for her?  
  
Did she even know she existed?  
  
Shots inturrupted Anya's thoughts.  
  
She knew the shots, they were the same shots she heard in the Covenant headquarters.  
  
The same shots she heard at Dr. Reed's place.  
  
They were CIA shots.  
  
Anya flung her head out the window quickly. CIA vans were all over the street.  
  
Throwing on clothes over her pajamas she reached under the bed and grabbed a spare gun and the fire escape ladder.  
  
She worked frantically to secure the ladder before she quickly made her way down it.  
  
She snuck along the edges of the property, ready to bolt at the first sign of anyone seeing her.  
  
The cry shot through the night. Over the shouts of all the other agents it rung loud and clear.  
  
"They're escaping."  
  
Anya bolted but just a minute to late. CIA agents surrounded her. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at them.  
  
"You will get out of my way now," she said firmly.  
  
"Drop the gun and put your hands up, you're in the custody of the CIA," A man's voice came from the crowd of people.  
  
"You get your men out of my way and I'll leave and leave you all alone."  
  
"This girl's only fourteen, what's she going to do with a gun?" Another voice from the crowd asked with a laugh.  
  
"Nobody stands in front Anya Bristow's gun and laughs without getting something," Anya pulled the trigger and fired randomly into the group of agents surrounding her.  
  
Her shot hit a man who fell with a cry. At the same time a cry came from over by the vans.  
  
"Anya," Gio's voice rang through the night. "Anya, why you do such a thing? They help you. They help you find your mother. Why you use gun Anya? You only fifteen."  
  
"Gio?" Anya asked looking over the crowd.  
  
Gio was being loaded into a van. His face was beaten and bruised. Bloody marks were all over his body and he walked with a limp he had never had before.  
  
"Gio!" Anya yelled. She pushed her way through the CIA agents towards the van but two men caught her. A woman grabbed her gun and Anya was lead into another van.  
  
What felt like minutes later Anya sat in a bare room sitting on a chair facing a panel of CIA agents.  
  
"We don't want to ask you again, what is your real name?" they questioned her.  
  
"Fuck you," she spat at them.  
  
"You'll tell us what your name is Miss, it might help clear you."  
  
"No it won't," Anya snarled. "Stop lying to me. I worked for the Covenant, my name isn't going to free me. It's going to clear me."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"I told you at Gio's house what my name is, if none of you believe that then fuck you."  
  
"Your name can't be Bristow," a shorter man with black hair stuttered.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
The tall black man in the middle of the table began to speak when the door opened.  
  
A woman with brown hair in a navy suit poked her head in. Her arm was held in place with a sling and Anya quickly recognized her as the woman she had shot at Covenant Headquarters.  
  
"How's everything going?"  
  
"Dixon told you to stay out," the man who had knocked her down outside of Dr. Reed's place said.  
  
"No he didn't, you did," the woman replied. "You can't stand seeing me on this case because it involves your ex-wife."  
  
"Don't remind me of Lauren. You know better Sydney."  
  
"Vaughn, what is so wrong with realizing that Lauren wasn't on our side?"  
  
"Because she fooled me and how do I know you aren't fooling me too? How do I know you're not working for the Covenant, that you really didn't loose your memory those two years?"  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Sydney yelled. "I came here, to the CIA, from SD-6 because I found out SD-6 was working against the CIA. Why would I go off and work for the Covenant."  
  
"Sydney! Vaughn!" The tall black man yelled as he stood up. "You are both to leave this room right now."  
  
The two agents stormed out as the man sat back down.  
  
"Didn't they agree that one of them would leave this headquarters way back on the Korea mission?" an agent asked.  
  
"Don't even mention the Korean mission," the black man spoke again. "Both Agents Bristow and Vaughn refuse to remember anything about it."  
  
"Bristow?" Anya asked once the name comprehended. "That woman's name is Bristow? Let me out of this chair!" she tugged at the bindings. "Let me to go her! Let me go to my mother!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like and and even if you didn't REVIEW! But please, insult my writing, not me (e.g. You're gay, insult the writing).  
  
~Emily Carol 


	5. Rage

Missing  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: A teenager alone in the world searching for the mother she never met. She narrowly escaped a CIA raid on the Covenant where the people who brought her up were taken into custody. The last thing anyone told her was that her mother wasn't in the Covenant. So at age 15 Anya is out in the world trying to find the mother she never knew, not knowing she had only narrowly missed her.  
  
Rating: PG-13, just for violence because, hey, it's Alias and there's violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I'm on a kick of Syd and Vaughn's kids/one of their kids, if you want to know what I'm talking about check out my other story When I Met My Father.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
  
EVERYONE - Sorry again on my lack of updates.  
  
Everyone who's silently reading this: Please review!!!!! I would love to know what you think, if you just don't like it, TELL ME PLEASE! NEGATIVE RESPONSES ARE AS GOOD AS POSITIVE! (They tell me what I'm doing wrong)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Rage  
  
The tears burned her eyes as she continued to pull. The metal fastenings around her wrists and ankles refused to loosen.  
  
She screamed in rage and tugged again.  
  
Agents tried to run towards her and get her to calm down but she wouldn't.  
  
Her mother was walking this building. Her mother had been in the room with her and these men wouldn't believe her.  
  
These men wouldn't let her free.  
  
They wouldn't let her go to her mother.  
  
She was only fifteen years old.  
  
She needed her mother.  
  
She'd needed her for her entire life but she'd never been there.  
  
And she never knew she existed. That thought hit Anya the hardest.  
  
One of the agents tracked her down and had her in a safe place in case Anya did manage to escape.  
  
Sydney Bristow.  
  
That was her mother's name.  
  
"Let me go," Anya's screams rang through the room. "She's my mother. Let me see her. I never knew her. She's my mother."  
  
The screams reduced to sobs and her body shook with them.  
  
She had never cried over her mother before.  
  
When she found out that her mother wasn't anywhere near her she didn't cry. She held back the instict to cry.  
  
At the age of six years old she learned not to cry over her mother.  
  
And here she was, nine years later, sobbing her heart out over her mother.  
  
All the tears that she had held back for the past nine years spilled out of her eyes.  
  
The screams of loneliness she had held back for nine years came out of her mouth.  
  
And the pain in her heart she'd learned to ignore burned on.  
  
The room became a blur until it completely blacked out.  
  
Her sobs started to reduce.  
  
She felt a hand on her back. It was comforting.  
  
She let out the last sobs and turned her head to look at the person who had stopped it.  
  
The man who had stopped all the pain.  
  
He smiled at her and she heard his voice order the agents to lift the restraints on her.  
  
She felt her ankles become free. And then her wrists.  
  
She stood up slowly, unsteadily.  
  
"I want to see my mother," She said standing up at her full height, only to realize she still fell below the man's shoulders.  
  
"Tell me your name," he said softly as Anya recognized him as the man whom her mother had been fighting with.  
  
"Anya Bristow," She said softly.  
  
He smiled again, but a little less slightly.  
  
"How old are you Anya?" His soft voice made her feel like she could tell him anything.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
He looked away from her and seemed to be calculating something before he lowered his eyes to hers again.  
  
"Anya," the man said. "Your mother won't want to see you, at least not yet. But your father," he brought his hand down onto her shoulder again. "Your father would love to see you."  
  
She felt his arms around her small frame as she realized. This was her father.  
  
The man her mother seemed to hate. It was him. Her father.  
  
She slowly lifted her arms and hugged him back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like and and even if you didn't REVIEW! But please, insult my writing, not me (e.g. You're gay, insult the writing).  
  
And I know, it's kinda short and kinda angsty, but I hope you liked it.  
  
~Emily Carol 


	6. Here at the End, There You Are

Missing  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Summary: A teenager alone in the world searching for the mother she never met. She narrowly escaped a CIA raid on the Covenant where the people who brought her up were taken into custody. The last thing anyone told her was that her mother wasn't in the Covenant. So at age 15 Anya is out in the world trying to find the mother she never knew, not knowing she had only narrowly missed her.  
  
Rating: PG-13, just for violence because, hey, it's Alias and there's violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias, I'd love too, but I don't because if I did Lauren would have died during one of the shootings, I mean, she's been in a lot of episodes and there's shootings in them, yet she goes unharmed, what kind of cruel, cruel, world is this?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I'm on a kick of Syd and Vaughn's kids/one of their kids, if you want to know what I'm talking about check out my other story When I Met My Father.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
  
EVERYONE - Sorry again on my lack of updates.  
  
Everyone who's silently reading this: Please review!!!!! I would love to know what you think, if you just don't like it, TELL ME PLEASE! NEGATIVE RESPONSES ARE AS GOOD AS POSITIVE! (They tell me what I'm doing wrong)  
  
THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Hope you're all enjoying this. I've figured that this story (as well as a lot of my stories) fall under the Short Stories category...but I hope you still enjoyed it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Here at the End, There You Are  
  
Anya sat on her bed. She had been here for six months. Her mother still didn't know she was even here, her father wanted to wait until the right time. She moved her legs so that she was cross legged and thought about the last couple months.  
  
The CIA had released her and said that she could grow up, be a normal teenager, as long as she promised to work for the CIA after college.  
  
She'd made them promise to keep her out of field work.  
  
She'd started at a normal high school. She still didn't know many people, but she had four more years to go.  
  
And then there was her dad. He had done everything for her. He had helped her with everything from getting her out of CIA custody into his to helping her start at a new school, her first actual school ever, and even to just helping her paint this room.  
  
But here she was, at the end. There was no more Covenant, but there was a future. She wouldn't be bound to the Covenant her whole life, like Gio had been.  
  
Tears filled her eyes at the thought of Gio. He had been leaving the van to be taken into CIA custody when a Covenant member still in action had shot him to death. They didn't want him spilling the secrets.  
  
She had attended his funeral with her father. They were the few people there. Them and Gio's real sister.  
  
She wiped away the tears as she heard a knock on her door. Her father poked his head into the room.  
  
"It's time," he said.  
  
Anya understood the words and she slid off of her bed and followed him.  
  
They spent the ride in silence. Neither knew what would happen between Sydney and Anya. Or even between Vaughn. Would Anya patch up their relationship? Or would she break it more?  
  
Vaughn stood at the door of Sydney's place, Anya stood next to him. His knock went unanswered. He knew she was there, Weiss had said she was, he only lived down the hall.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn said softly to the door. "I'm not here to patch things up, I just need to talk to you about something."  
  
The door opened slowly.  
  
"I told you to never come here," she said bitterly. She looked over to see Anya. "And why is that bitch with you?"  
  
"That bitch is your daughter Sydney," Vaughn said tenderly. "This is Anya, she your daughter. Our daughter."  
  
Anya stepped forward but Sydney didn't move, her gaze fixed on Anya.  
  
Anya stpped back again and studdered, "Maybe this is a bad time." She turned to run when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
But it wasn't her father's hand. After just six months she knew the feeling of her father's hand on her shoulder, the comfort it brought to her.  
  
This hand felt like it was looking for it's own comfort. To see if she was really there, not just a mirage. Anya turned slowly to face her mother.  
  
"Hello Anya," Sydney said softly.  
  
"Hi Mom," Anya said in a timid voice. "I'm sorry I shot you."  
  
A smile broke Sydney's stiff face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like and and even if you didn't REVIEW! But please, insult my writing, not me (e.g. You're gay, insult the writing).  
  
And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~Emily Carol 


End file.
